council_of_tgfandomcom-20200214-history
Laws in effect
Creation of Offices ESTABLISHMENT OF THE COUNCIL LIBRARY ACT: Section 1: After the fall of Nazimod, a significant amount of knowledge was lost. In an effort to regain some of that knowledge, this bill establishes a Council Library. The library will contain books from throughout the realm, which will either be donated by the various countries and nomadic groups that make up the council, or purchased by the library. All items in the library must be acquired through legal means. Section 2: With this library comes the establishment of the position of COUNCIL LIBRARIAN. The Council Librarian will record the history of the land of teegee and the council in the Encyclopedia Wikia. Council actions that will be recorded are: Passed Legislation Vote History The election of individuals to their offices (God, Herald, etc.) Any actions taken by committees (such as the CC or AA). Parties will be responsible for the upkeep of their own pages in the Wikia. Any pre-council history must be approved by the council and passed by a majority. The Council Librarian will be elected via a vote and must gain a majority of votes. Section 3: Along with the Council Librarian, there will also be an APPRENTICE LIBRARIAN. Apprentice Librarian will be determined by election, wherein candidates must gain a majority vote to win the election. If 48 hours has passed and the Council Librarian has not updated the Wikia, the Apprentice Librarian will record the actions of the council. If the Council Librarian has missed two consecutive roll calls the Apprentice Librarian will be promoted to Council Librarian and the council may call for an election for a new Apprentice Librarian. If an Apprentice Librarian has missed two roll calls they will be dismissed and an election will be held for new Apprentice Librarian. Proposed by:Louisa the Death Witch spooky !!rEkSWzi2+mz Seconded by: Andrei - Master of Coin Spooky !!++saaZn/DN0, MekkersUndeclaredNomad !!1AGIWuniLvz SESSION ELECTION ACT: To ensure that people have enough notice to clear their schedules for voting sessions, this law will ensure that candidates for session-hosting positions will make the time they plan to host their session a part of their election platform. This will be achieved by the following: >The single Herald title will be replaced by two: The Morning Herald and the Evening Herald. The Morning Herald will run the MONDAY session, the Evening Herald will run the FRIDAY session. >Herald and God candidates must state what time they plan to host their session before voting starts during Roll Call or forfeit their candidacy for the position. This means that the people can vote for a time that they feel they are able to attend. Proposed by:' Grand Moff Wibbles Empire !!uEJlMx2b3bk, ''Seconded by: Alexei "Nomad" Grigoryev Free S.T.AL.K.E.R's Nomad !!XpPKpLoTM+K, Dreadnought Riepold Imperium !!wgdvioaXFCL, John Kowalsky Syndicalist Action Party !OheRsnpXUY'' THE CARTOGRAPHY ACT: In order to properly understand the magnitude of NaziMod’s reign of destruction and rebuild, it is necessary to catalogue and classify the territories within the realm of Tee Gee. This law will create a commission of cartographers to map out the regions of Tee Gee, classifying them based on four major statistics: >MOVEMENT: How many turns it takes to move through this terrain. >DEFENCE: How easy this terrain is to defend. Inversely proportional to Movement. >RESOURCES: What kinds of Goods can be found here. It will also create the CARTOGRAPHY COMMITTEE or , a task force designed to catalogue the different terrain types on /tg/ and determine their statistics. The will have three elected members, each from a different Nation (or Nomad organisation). ''Proposed by: Grand Moff Wibbles Empire !!uEJlMx2b3bk,'' ''Seconded by: Alexei "Nomad" Grigoryev Free S.T.AL.K.E.R's Nomad !!XpPKpLoTM+K'' THE STANDARDIZED CONSTRUCTION ACT: This law will set a minimum set of standards in safety, efficiency and quality for all construction projects undertaken in the lands of Tee Gee. There will be three standards that all buildings will have to meet, and they can be classified effectively by architects under these three things: >CONSTRUCTION TIME: How many turns it takes to construct this structure. >STRUCTURE COST: How many goods are required to build this structure. >STRUCTURE EFFICIENCY: What kind of resource this structure can extract, and how many it can per turn. It will also create the ARCHITECHT’S ALLIANCE or , a task force designed to catalogue the different structure types on /tg/ and determine their statistics. The will have three elected members, each from a different Nation (or Nomad organisation). ''Proposed by: Grand Moff Wibbles Empire !!uEJlMx2b3bk,'' ''Seconded by: Nar Burnt-HandsCDF !!ADkQyzZ/mev,'' Voting Laws SESSION CLARIFICATION ACT: In order to impose some semblance of order into this chaotic council, I propose that we have FOUR sessions a week, each on a set day. This will give people a breather in between sessions and will let people know what days they need to be around to participate in the game. >ROLL CALL is set on a SUNDAY. >GOD sessions are on WEDNESDAY, and will reveal the ISSUE for the week. >HERALD sessions will be on MONDAY and FRIDAY, giving a one day break between sessions. '''Proposed by: Grand Moff Wibbles Empire !!V2CT8D+TDJt, '' S''econded by': Dreadnought Riepold Imperium !!wgdvioaXFCL & Alexei "Nomad" Grigoryev Free S.T.AL.K.E.R's Nomad !!XpPKpLoTM+K'' '''QUORUM ACT In order for a bill's voting results to become official, at least three votes must be cast either “yay” or “nay”. It is not required for these three votes to all be “yay” or “nay” but they must be either “yay” or “nay”. If a bill does not receive these three votes, it will be tabled for the next session. Proposed by: Louisa the Death Witch spooky !!rEkSWzi2+mz Seconded by: Grand Moff Wibbles Empire !!uEJlMx2b3bk, Master Imperium !!E/pXNJxhTNK Codes of Conduct 'WEAPONS OF MASS AUTISM BILL' Andrei, ever hell-bent on infecting the entire Council with his autism, was the subject of biological experiments that bestowed upon him powers to create an army of clones to do his bidding. This can be considered a Weapon of Mass Autism (WMAs). Therefore, the Galactic Empire wishes to call the attention of Council members to the following points: 1. Andrei is clearly a samefag clone 2. No Council members should be in possession of WMAs. 3. As a result, all Andreis should be banned The Galactic Empire urges all Council members to support this not only to regulate quality and avoid any misunderstanding in the voting process, but to discourage those who may wish to commit similar atrocities employing Weapons of Mass Autism. Proposed by: Planetary Governor Engels Empire !!DkggEEhqRUD Seconded by: Louisa the Death Witch spooky !!rEkSWzi2+mz, Count Admiral Dooku Empire !!B0q0txIeVzU, Grand Moff Wibbles Empire !!uEJlMx2b3bk AMENDMENT: It has become clear to the Galactic Empire that the Cerberus organisation is clearly a terrorist group willing and prepared to use samefaggotry, shitposting and Weapons of Mass Autism in order to achieve their goals. It is therefore imperative that the Council of Tee Gee show to the realm that we do not condone such methods. I hereby propose that the Cerberus party, and its members, be found guilty of using WMA's and Samefaggotry, and therefore added alongside Andrei on the list of people exiled from the Council. They will be stripped of the right to vote, propose bills or hold seats in Tee Gee. Proposed by: Grand Moff Wibbles Empire !!uEJlMx2b3bk; Seconded by: Haunted Tree of Spooky !!TpnhkroKMDi COUNCIL STRUCTURE OMNIBUS 1. The Anonymous Exclusion Bill In the spirit that it is people like the anonymous who would tear apart our glorious nations from the inside, we must act now to protect our lands and resources for ourselves and our children. Whereas the anonymous peoples’ clandestine nature indicates that they do not have a vested interest in this Council, be it resolved that they should not be permitted to have a role. They are hereby stripped of any current or future rights that Council may bestow upon its members, aside from the following: Anonymous peoples have the right to propose bills. 2. The Bills Bill The right to propose a bill to Council extends to all members of every nation, all nomadic peoples, and all those who wish to remain anonymous. For a bill to be legitimized and voted on in session, it must be seconded by a member of Council. Anonymous peoples may not second bills, and any bills they propose must be seconded by two members of Council. All those who wish to propose bills are encouraged to do so out of session. However, some bills may be permitted to be proposed in session at the discretion of the presiding Herald. 3. The Voting Bill, updated The right to vote extends to all members of every nation in a system of “one being, one vote.” Nomadic and anonymous peoples do not have the right to vote on legislation. However, nomadic peoples may vote on issues and in elections. A bill will be considered law if, when voted on in session, it has 50%+1 support with quorum. 4. The Samefaggot Control Act Samefaggotry is a plague upon this Council. It has stripped us bare and nearly brought us to our knees. As a result, the following shall now be recognized as law: (a)Any members who release their trip password to the public will be considered a confirmed samefag, and their name (and any variations thereof) as well as tripcode shall be ignored in matters of roll call, voting, and legislating. (b)All those who join Council shall be placed under a 24 hour probationary period before being allowed to cast votes, own land, or propose legislation. Proposed by: ''Planetary Governor Zaphod Empire !!DkggEEhqRUD'' Seconded by: ''Haunted Tree of Spooky !!TpnhkroKMDi, 'Count Admiral Dooku Empire !!B0q0txIeVzU , Moff Wibbles Empire !!uEJlMx2b3bk'' Roleplaying Laws NOMADIC MOVEMENT AND TRADE BILL Under this bill, nomadic groups will be given the right of government limited movement and trade in any nation that is not currently at war with anyone. The traders will not accept local currency, this is to ensure they don't damage the local economy, instead they will barter with the local people for supplies and simple valuables like jewlery or ornaments, which they may then go on to sell in other nations. Illegal goods will be banned from sale to respect the local laws. I believe that a system where the Nomads move through different nations, bringing in uniqe and rare artifacts from foreign countries will produce a thriving buisness and allow for a movement of goods that will boost the local economy due to the influx of uniqe and valuable goods. Trusted nomadic groups will hopefully be allowed to help broker important deals between seperate nations in the future, acting as a neutral party to ensure that all trades are fair. ''Proposed by: Alexei "Nomad" Grigoryev Free S.T.AL.K.E.R's Nomad !!XpPKpLoTM+K,'' Seonded by: ''Grand Moff Wibbles Empire !!uEJlMx2b3bk, Haunted Tree of Spooky !!'' THE BIOLOGICAL WARFARE ACT: Biological weapons are a threat to the integrity of the genes of all life. This act would have us: 1. Ban the use of all biological viruses/agents in any military engagement. 2. Ban the use of all biological viruses/agents in laboratory experiments on human/sentient test subjects. 3. Ban the use of all biological viruses/agents on animal/non-sentient test subjects. 4. If any Nation is required to use any biological viruses/agents for medical research on live test subjects, they must get approval from the Council, and be overseen by at least 1 (One) medical professional from each Nation. 5. Research will be conducted on live test subjects by medical professionals from the Council to combat any known harmful biological viruses/agents as soon as they are deemed a threat. This overrides #3 (Three). This act does not apply to the "Plague" of Undeath. Proposed by: Dreadnought Riepold Imperium !!wgdvioaXFCL Seconded by:Nar Burnt-HandsCDF !!ADkQyzZ/mev, THE WORLD DIPLOMACY BILL The Council of /tg/ requires a steady communication platform, the sole purpose of which would be for inter-party discussion. Therefore, I propose that every official nation shall select a member of its clan to serve as ambassador in a Skype group. This will allow nations to communicate in a convenient, precise, and efficient manner. This will strengthen our bonding and allow the Council to become more active. The embassy construction is completely under the free will of each nation. ''Proposed by: Count Admiral Dooku Empire !!B0q0txIeVzU'' '' Seconded by: Louisa the Death Witch spooky !!rEkSWzi2+mz CLASSIFY UNITY AS A ROGUE STATE AND ESTABLISH SANCTIONS ACT The realm at large must not turn a blind eye to the threat of UNITY. As the council must know, the passing of "THE BIOLOGICAL WARFARE ACT" brought us stability through diplomatic means to end the threat of Biological Warfare. It seems that a group among us are attempting to have this act repealed. If Unity not only continues to threaten the use of "FEV" by their intentions to repeal "THE BIOLOGICAL WARFARE ACT", but also continue their disregard of council etiquette, then strict sanctions must be placed upon any who count themselves as a member of their party. UNITY will hereby be classified as a ROGUE NOMAD GROUP / ROGUE NATION until measures are taken to prove that they are no longer a threat to the well being of the /tg/ realm at large. Sanction List 1. As rogue Nomads or a future Nation, members of Unity will be unable second their own bills. 2. A strict ban of Unity goods. No upstanding Nation of the /tg/ council will be able to establish trade with UNITY. These sanctions and Rogue Nomad Group / Rogur Nation classification will be canceled if the leader of UNITY willfully allows Council Inspectors from the Galactic Empire, Spooky Party, The Coalition of Fantastic Fortresses, and the Imperium of Man to oversee the destruction of any and all traces of the FEV. The leader of Unity, Master Unity '' Proposed by: Inquisitor Del'tain Empire !!I6vs3QOml/P'' ''Seconded by: Mekkers the Cat of Fantastic Fortresses !!1AGIWuniLvz'' ESTABLISHMENT OF THE COUNCIL ANTI-PIRACY CORPS ACT As trade begins to resume after the establishment of the council, it has become clear that the bodies of water that separate the realm must be monitored so that pirates do not pillage our naval trade routes. It has become necessary for the council to establish the “Anti-Piracy Corps” (APC), a group that will monitor the waters of the realm to eliminate all pirates and those who engage in naval thievery. The APC is under the direct control of the council. The resources and manpower required to support the APC will be distributed equally between nations, while nomads can donate resources and manpower voluntarily. The APC will protect only against hostile acquisitions, and will not persecute independent parties peacefully recovering sunken goods, these parties however, must report their findings to the APC. The APC may be used for war, but cannot be used in conflicts between members of the council. Proposed by: ''Louisa the Death Witch spooky !!rEkSWzi2+mz'' Seconded by: Haunted Tree of Spooky !!TpnhkroKMDi 'COLISEUM ACT' Ladies, Gentlemen, Orks, Goblins, Dwarves, Spooky members, and fellow Members of the Council. Scouts have reported back to me about a wondrous find! In the midst of a mountain range lies a valley that is as verdant and as green as the surrounding land, here it has been discovered the construction of an ancient civilization, The Coliseum of the /fit/bros. The path leading up to the Coliseum is smooth, polished granite that leads to the Coliseum itself. The path is beset on both sides of marble statues that show chiseled, muscle clad men and women posing and showing off their pristine form. The Coliseum itself is made entirely out of pure white marble, with columns reaching high into the air, a stadium with smooth seats fit for hundreds or perhaps thousands! Cages are below the stands waiting to be filled with beasts or animals for fighting. And the gym it holds. Such high-tech state of the art machinery for men and women to perfect their art form. Weights always racked, squat racks more than any man could ever dream, dummies and practice swords that never rust or become damaged beyond repair. Adjacent to the gym is an adequate library holding tome, grimores, books, and scrolls writ in different dialects and words. Some were translatable and told of wars/battles long forgotten, training exercising that one could scarcely imagine, all were sent to the Council’s Library to be analyzed and held for safety. The pristine condition of the Coliseum and everything within seems magical by the gods of /fit/ known as Scooby and Zyzz, so that maintenance of the equipment or the constructions is unnecessary. This could be a grand place for Nations and Nomads to come together, and show off their fighting prowess. Simple combat to show off each Nations/Nomad’s skill will be the following: Both parties will appeal to God to see if it is an appropriate time to have a match. If they have the God’s blessing they will commence. Each party will put forth their champion (writefagging is encouraged, tell us why you chose this champion, what they excel at, etc.), and each party will roll a 1d100. The higher roll wins, and the current God will detail how the fight plays out and how they win. Champions can be actual members of the Nation/Nomad group or can be entirely new creations from the party. Olympics can also be held by the God during their Issue session. Olympics can be held when there are no big Issues to currently be conducted, and can be conducted during their Wednesday Issue session. Olympics is aimed to be a tournament held by God with a single champion put forth by each Nation/Nomad (again, you can writefag!), and the God will conduct each fight accordingly. Here’s an example of how a session would play out: God calls session to order, conducts a vote on what type of Tournament, then asks for every Nation/Nomad present and wishing to enter the tournament to put forth their champion. God then sets up the fights, and then conducts the fights in an orderly manner, being the one to call for rolls (do NOT roll without the God’s permission). Each nation rolls a 1d100, higher wins, God dictates how they won. This continues on with a best of 1 for each fight until there is an ultimate winner. Tournaments are voted on by the members of the Council that are present at the time of the Issue and wish to participate or put forth a champion to participate. A simple majority is needed to decide what the tournament is, if no majority is met, God will choose. They may be naval tournaments, wrestling, armed fighting, ground racing, air racing, or whatever the God wishes/people demand. During the time when there are no fighting between two nations, Nations/Nomads may use the Coliseum to slay beasts, hold tournaments of their own, or what have you to entertain the realm of /tg/. If a Nation/Nomad does this, write it up! Let us know how it went or what happened. I await the Council’s thoughts and ideas. Proposed by: '''Haunted Tree of Spooky !!TpnhkroKMDi ''Seconded by: 'Grand Moff Wibbles Empire !!uEJlMx2b3bk, Alexei "Nomad" Grigoryev S.T.AL.K.E.R's !!XpPKpLoTM+K, Uzgob !!z76zfvIZumz, Big Mek Graff [CoFF !!akTbyRrUM1G